


Distractions

by momocandy



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, bc Hijikata's always the third wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocandy/pseuds/momocandy
Summary: The Shinsengumi Captain had started feeling this way towards the China girl ever since she turned eighteen, and although there had been some…tension between the two of them over the past few months, never had he imagined that she would make the first move.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> First okikagu fic and it’s a shameless drabble that I wrote purely to fulfill my own fantasies about them :) BUT I have many more ideas in the works and I'm so excited to finally be joining the AO3 community! Didn't think I would get back into writing but this pairing gives me LIFE I swear. I hope you guys enjoy!

Okita Sougo stared lazily up at a certain vermilion-haired girl as he cradled his phone to his ear. He was sprawled on his usual park bench and he had her wrist trapped in his other hand. She looked as if she was contemplating whether or not to break it.

“Hijikata-san, keep me on here any longer and my life will be in danger,” he drawled into the receiver, only for the vice commander’s frustrated voice to bark back at him about “skipping patrol for the tenth time this week—I ought to have you fired” yada yada.

Kagura suddenly shifted her intense gaze from his hand on her wrist to his face and he raised a brow at her, wondering at the sudden interest in his profile. Her azure eyes were somewhat unnerving in their directness and he was genuinely puzzled when he saw her give him half a smirk.

“Hijikata-san, I really think I should go now, the monster I captured is acting gros—mmpfh!”

The Shinsengumi Captain had absolutely no way of preparing himself for when Kagura suddenly leaned down and pressed her soft lips against his. His wine-red eyes grew wide and he just about dropped the phone.

“Oi, Sougo? Sougo, what happened?” Hijikata’s voice could be heard faintly through the speaker. “Sougo, stop messing around.”

Kagura pressed harder and Okita naturally responded in fervor, his body reacting before his mind could catch up. The smell of her hair flooded his senses—the same alluring strawberry scent that he found himself unconsciously seeking out these days—and she tasted surprisingly sweet, despite her continuing sukonbu fetish. Kagura moved against his mouth insistently, impatiently; sucking and nibbling at his lips as if they were pieces of candy. It was not at all romantic for their first kiss, but it was edgy and thrilling and Okita couldn’t have asked for anything better. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he was rendered completely incapable of any response to his demanding vice commander and his body grew hot with lust as Kagura kissed him in a way that he thought could only ever happen in his fantasies.

“ _Mnn_ -!”

“Sougo! Sougo, you there?”

Okita immediately stifled the sound and glared at the azure eyes that opened in delight when he made it. Fuck, she was doing this on purpose, wasn’t she?

As if in response, Kagura used her tongue to caress his bottom lip and took his quiet gasp of surprise as an opportunity to slide it into his mouth. Okita flinched as she deepened the kiss, feeling his self-control wavering and barely managing to muffle the sounds that were being drawn from his lips. He let go of her wrist and clamped down on her waist—hard, almost getting a squeak out of Kagura herself. Fuck if she was going make him moan while Hijikata was still on the line.

Looks like he made the right (or wrong?) move, as it was suddenly over and Kagura was pulling back. She removed the knee that had been in between his legs and stood up, licking her lips in the most seductive way even while looking somewhat displeased. They were both breathless and he could feel his face burning, but he kept his expression in check. It gave him some satisfaction to see that China wasn’t entirely colorless either. And somehow, he had been able to keep his phone by his ear through it all, and Hijikata was still making a goddamn fuss on the other end. Okita watched as Kagura shot him a glare—though one that was a touch softer than usual—and turned on her heel without another word.

“Oi, wait—”

“Sougo! What’s going on? I heard some weird sounds. Is everything—”

Sougo sighed into the receiver.

“Die, Hijikata.”

Then he snapped the flip phone shut and jogged to catch up to the vermilion-haired girl.

“Chiinnaa,” he drawled, his lips quirking in amusement as the other girl flinched and increased her brisk pace. “ _What_ was that?”

“Y’know,” she replied vaguely, not meeting his eyes. “A…distraction.”

“A distraction, huh?” Okita smirked, grabbing her wrist once more and pushing her against a nearby tree. It was evening now, so there was no one at the park but a few homeless bums who wouldn't give two shits if they just went at it right there. “Now where’d you learn such a fun thing like that?”

"None of your business, Sadist."

She stared up at him steadily, no longer the childish and innocent girl she had been when they first met years ago. Her deep azure eyes were striking in contrast to her flaming hair and the warm glow of the sunset delicately framed her porcelain face. Her lips were still plump and just begging for Okita to take them again and kiss her senseless…but he held himself back, for now. The Shinsengumi Captain had started feeling this way towards the China girl ever since she turned eighteen, and although there had been some…tension between the two of them over the past few months, never had he imagined that she would make the first move.

“Trying to make me moan while I’m on the phone with my superior…I never thought you were such a pervert, China,” Okita chuckled as he continued to hold her hostage against the tree, one hand braced next to her head and the other still on her wrist.

“I think the real pervert is the asshat who clearly enjoyed it,” she muttered in response, looking away.

“Maybe so.”

Okita knew that the Yato girl was more than capable of shaking him off (and crippling him) if she so desired, but she made no move to resist. Carefully, he ducked his head so that his lips just slightly brushed her ear and felt Kagura become still underneath him.

“Come with me on my patrols,” he muttered huskily as his hand went from her wrist to cradle the small of her back, bringing her closer. “I need more distractions. _Especially_ when Hijikata-san calls.”

He heard her swallow and smirked as her whispered response tickled his ear.

“Okay.”

Work was going to get a lot more interesting from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I love all the different ways that fanfic writers interpret Sougo and Kagura's would-be relationship and I will definitely be experimenting with these dynamics in future fics heheh  
> Also dam I thought 'vermilion' had two L's and Word never corrected me but AO3 did and I can't believe I've been spelling it wrong this whole time.


End file.
